Twilight Sands
by Lexma
Summary: AU. "Shinobi are supposed to be able to face and overcome their problems. I honestly did try to get over it but I couldn't, I still can't. It didn't help that they all blamed me for something out of my control" "So you decided to run?" "Fight or flee, it's in my nature; I'm not really meant to fight on my own". Gaara x OC


I don't own Naruto

I'd appreciate any reviews and constructive criticism. If I have in some way copied from someone else, it was not intentional and I would be more than happy to talk to said person, so just let me know.

* * *

"What can I do for you Ookami?" Tsunade asks, sifting through some paper work.

"I came to...request a village transfer. I don't care where just...I think it's time I moved on." I look at her almost pleadingly, hoping she'll understand.

She sighs "I figured you would ask me for a transfer after your last mission, I was hoping I was wrong but it appears I wasn't." She runs her fingers through her hair. "You haven't been given all the information most Jōnin are because I expected this, however… It's left me with a dilemma; I can't make you stay here if you don't want to, but where can I send you that they won't kill you or hand you over for examination?"

I stare at the floor, having no answer to her question. Admittedly, she has a point, where could I go? "However, I think I can safely send you to Sunagakure, so I'll send a dispatch to them this evening. You'll need to have some information removed from your mind before you go, but after that you're set." Sunagakure, I'd been there a couple times before, it wouldn't be too bad. Tsunade pauses from a moment, lost in though. "Are Ryuu and Tsuki going with you?"

"Not right away" I shake my head "Tsuki's wing has yet to heal but I think she'll still travel with me, though she'll need to take the time to recover when we arrive. Ryuu has a few "loose ends" to tie up supposedly, but I imagine he'll join me within a short time."

"Very well, I suggest you go home and pack, tell me when you want to leave, but I presume you'll wait until tomorrow at least?" I nod and exit her office, heading home.

A few days later I trudge along through the sand with Tsuki sitting on my shoulder, the wind blowing from my back, so I wouldn't get sand in my eyes. I honestly didn't own too much, all my possessions fit in a single duffle since I'd need to redo my whole wardrobe in accordance with the different climate. As I approach the outer walls of the village I stop, waiting for a sentry to challenge me.

To my surprise, I am greeted by none other than Baki himself, and I incline my head. "Baki" I tilt my head back up to look at him "I'm the transfer; no doubt Tsunade sent a second dispatch ahead of me?"

He nods "Until you take an oath to Sunagakure, I'd like any weapons you may have on you." I toss my duffle at his feet and unstrapped my both my kunai and sword sheathes, tossing them on top of the bag. He snags everything up off the ground "I know you mean to live here, but one wrong move and I won't hesitate to attack."

"That's fine" I shrug "besides, I'm not stupid, you guys would make mince meat out of me. Not to mention the Kazekage alone would have me eating sand in less than a minute if he got involved." Baki nods and leads me down the narrow passage between the two rock cliffs. It's already well past sunset, but the streets are busy as we walk though them to Sunagakure's headquarters. There's a Chunin from the messenger corp who offers to take Tsuki somewhere to rest and I agree. Then Baki and I go up several flights of stairs we finally reach the Kazekage's office and Baki drops my bag on the floor by some guards.

After a few seconds when no one moves I walk up to the door, knocking. "Come in." I open the door and step inside when no one objects, even when I close the door. My eyes drift along the room taking in the decor and the view. However, I cannot keep my eyes off of the Kazekage. Impulsively I walk up to the desk, stopping two feet away.

"Greeting Kazekage" I actually bow my head this time, lower than the incline I had offered Baki. He, after all, had a position on his village council but was Jōnin like me. A Kage demanded more respect of one ranked lower than them, Jōnin included, especially young Jōnin like myself.

"Greetings to you too, Ookami Hatake. I was told you had a couple of pets, a bird and a wolf. May I ask where they are?"

"My bird, Tsuki is waiting for her baby chick to learn to fly and will join me after that. Ryuu, my wolf is a little more...cautious. He said he would come after he said good-bye to the wolf pack that roams the Land of Fire. That was a front though, he wants me to find place to settle first. In wolf speak it would simply be called "staking out my territory."" Gaara watches me blankly, but I'd heard that was just how he was most of the time, that he had trouble with expressing emotions still.

"I see, well I'm sure we can find somewhere for you tomorrow, as for tonight, I'm not so sure."

"Do you have some barracks where several people stay? Or perhaps just a cozy spot on the floor somewhere?" I smile slightly "my wolf form is not picky, as long as I have somewhere to curl up in peace." He nods and I could swear I see the corner of his mouth twitch up in a smile, but can't be sure.

"I'm sure that can be arranged, now for some formalities..." 

After a couple hours of paperwork, some oath taking, AND sitting still for my wolf form to be sketched, they show me to a spot where I can lay down with my bag nearby. I woof softly in thanks, still being in wolf form, and curl up on the floor, pushing my nose into my flank. 

The next day they wake me up semi early and offer me a meal while explaining a few guidelines I have to follow until I get settled. I decided to play as a shinobi hound, so I wander through the streets with my new bandana around my neck. While roaming around I did my best to peer at shop windows and get a feel for my environment, doing fairly well I thought, as I built a mental map of the village. At one point a ball rolled in front of me and I glance around, spotting some children staring at me. I nudge the ball over to them with a woof, careful not to display my fangs as I wag my tail in a general invitation to play.

They clap gleefully and invite me into their game of hitting the ball back and forth. A few other children join us and one decides a wrestling match would be fun, so I end up rolling on the ground trying not to be suffocated by the five children trying to smother me with hugs.

**Gaara's pov**

With some help from Temari I'd managed to pick out a place for Ookami to stay, but she'd disappeared somewhere. The council had insisted someone watch her for a few days so I decided to find either Ookami or her guard myself. My eyes scan the area when I hear a dog's yelp. A glance in that direction and I spot Ookami trapped under several kids, trying to get out without hurting them. I watch the scene from a distance, managing not to smile like I want to, when she looks up and notices me.

Her eyes flash from blue to green and back all within the space of a few seconds before she turns her attention back to the children. However, in that one flash I can see something in her eyes that is almost…what? Furtively, I try to remember the information Hokage Tsunade had sent me. _Her wolf self does not often manifest, typically only when she is possessed by a very strong, single emotion. In such times most people she won't harm unless they do something to provoke her. Anyone who could be seen as threatening will need to approach with caution unless they can talk her down. _I recall the report went on into some basic protocol on how to approach and soothe her in such a state, but I hadn't bothered to memorize it.

Ookami finally wins free and takes a step in my direction before her head turns sharply to one side, staring down an alley. I think I hear something but can't be sure. After all, I am farther away than she and my hearing probably isn't quite as good. She changes direction and disappears from sight. I circle around to the other end, stopping when an older kid runs out, unharmed, but scared looking. A girl walks out followed by Ookami, smiling and patting her head "thank you puppy". Ookami woofs and I whistle softly to catch her attention. She glances at me, then the girl, who smiles and heads the other way.

Once more I whistle and Ookami pads over, tipping her head to one side _Yes Kazekage?_ I blink at her but incline my head and we head down the street. A few people stop for a word but move on quickly after that. I don't believe that it's my fault, since I make an attempt to seem to be in no hurry. On the other hand, if Ookami is doing anything to scare them off, it's always over by the time I turn my attention to her. Eventually we arrive at the small home in a slightly quieter end of town.

"This is yours, your bag is already inside as well as all the essentials" I glance down at her. She stares at me as her right paw lifts off the ground, doing a quick motion, and before I can blink she's human again.

"Thank you. Let me know when you all think I'm trustworthy of a mission or two. I don't care if I'm alone or with several people, let alone what rank it is." She glances at me "And...if you don't mind, let the guys at the gate know they need to be looking for Ryuu. He's hard to miss since his fur is jet black."

I nod "that won't be a problem." She smiles and heads inside without another word or a background glance. Oddly, I feel slightly sadden once she disappears into the house. _Had I wanted a backward glance? Oh well, good-bye to you too_. I turn and head back to my office and a pile of paperwork and genin missions.

**Ookami's pov**

After shutting the front door I lean against it, tipping my head back slightly. _Why did she come to the fore? What was that sensation?_ I shake my head and have a look around the house. My duffle is sitting on a bed so I unload it and pack everything away, tucking the bag up too. The closet has some standard Sunagakure shinobi wear so I outfit myself accordingly, actually liking the dull tones that offset my silver hair and blue eyes. I fix my hair and bandana before I head out to do some shopping.


End file.
